Alex Ollivander and the twin wands
by shendaime
Summary: during the year Albus Potter and Rose Weasly join hogwarts, a boy named Alexander enter's the school with two very mysterious wands. watch as this new trio rise to fame.


Summary: Alexander Ollivander joins the legendary school, Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry, the same year our favorite duo Albus Potter, and Rose Weasley. What mysteries does this boy hold and why does he hold two wands.

XX

"Why not James, mom told you to watch over us!?" Albus pleaded. You see Albus and Rose had been begging James to be able to sit with him since they had said goodbye to their teary-eyed parents back at the platform.

"Because _I_ have a date with the hottest girl at Hogwarts" James said so proud that his Uncle George's advice had actually worked on a girl.

"Blimey who would date _you_?" rose asked suspicious. And there she got her answer. Walking right up to them was a raven haired, chocolate eyed, oriental girl by the name of Naren Chang.

"James you saved me a seat?" Naren asked in the cutest voice.

Staring at his younger brother and cousin he stated "yes_ I did" _and they walked away as James whispered something into Naren's ear them must have been hilarious because they both laughed loud enough for everyone on the train to hear

"What a bloke" rose commented.

"Mum says he gets it from Uncle George" Albus answered.

As they continued walking they saw another familiar face, of coarse this face was not as friendly as James. There in front of them was Scorpius Malfoy badgering a clearly uncomfortable boy with shaggy brown hair and silver eyes.

"You think your better then me? You think _you _deserve two wands when I only have one!?" Scorpius snapped.

The brown haired boy seemed to have gotten angry and he raised dark black wand from his pocket and pointed it at Scorpius.

"What do you think your doing?" Scorpius asked unimpressed. Only after Scorpius's cocky words came out of his mouth did the wand fire out an _Expelliarmus_, disarming Scorpius and sending his wand rolling off into somewhere else in the train.

Knowing he would be in trouble the brown haired boy darted into an empty compartment, Rose and Albus quickly followed.

"Blimey how did you do that?" Albus asked impressed.

"I didn't it was Damien" the brown haired boy answered shyly.

"Who is Damien?" asked rose.

"My wand," the brown haired boy raised his right hand "this white wands is Angelica and the black one in my left hand is Damien"

"You have two wands?" Albus asked.

"And you named them?" rose questioned.

"No, no let me explain" he started his story from the beginning.

_The story starts at an orphanage in __Manchester__. The brown haired boy or Alexander had lived there all his life. The nuns were nice and the orphanage was cozy but Alex still hated it there. Firstly he had no friends while most kids were into sports, science, math and things like that all Alex cared about was books, Alex loved to read books about knights, wizards, and damsels._

_Secondly Alex hated the teachers. At first they loved him, a good reader, and great personality but suddenly they decided he was too old to be wasting his time with books and fairy tales. They would ask him _

"_What are you going to do with your life?" and all he could do was secretly reply saying _

"_I'll be a hero" _

_Then one day, it was Alexander's 11__th__ birthday, a tall lanky man with thin black hair and a slight mustache came into the orphanage. _

"_Alexander Ollivander" the tall man said. Alex turned around wondering if he meant him. _

"_Me?" Alex squeaked. _

"_Yes you, I'm here to take you home" _

_XX_

_After the tall man gave Alex the 'you are a wizard' speech, Alex asked an important question. _

"_So who are you?" he asked politely _

"_I'm Tony Detica, you see my father in law ran a wand shop in diagon alley, but died shortly after the war with lord voldemort (the word is no longer taboo) so my wife, his daughter had to step in to run it. Everything was going fine until she realized she was sterile, which means she can't bear children" _

"_I know what sterile means" Alex said quietly. Tony started laughing_

"_Of coarse you do boy, you got brains just like you grandfather. So anyway because she was sterile we could not continue the Ollivander line, but luckily your grandfather also had a son, your father, and he also had a son, you. Your father regrettably died after that foolish death eater tried to make voldemort's corpse into an inferni but instead turned it_

_into a sort of bomb(1.). So I have been searching for you so that I could take you in and make you part of our family." _

_Alex, stunned and happy at the same time, could only say "cool"_

_XX_

_After a broom ride to London and a short walk to the Leaky Cauldron they had finally made it to Ollivanders and met a 40 year old woman selling a wand to boy and his family. As they walked away she noticed Tony and Alex and started bawling. _

"_Is that him?" she asked over her tears. Tony nodded and she cried louder. All Alex could think to do was walk up to her and hug her. _

"_Call me Aunt Mary" she said. _

"_Um Mary I understand you're happy but…" Tony tried to say _

"_Oh right we must get you a wand" she said happily _

_After three attempts to find a wand, each one with a disaster, Aunt Mary had an idea. She walked all the way to the back and brought back a white wood wand. Alex took it into his right hand and it made the glow that signified that this was the one. But as it started glowing another drawer was shaking loudly. _

"_What's that?" Alex asked. As soon as he asked that, a dark black wand flew out of the drawer and landed into his left hand. _

"_What just happened?" he asked _

"_I think I know," Tony answered "you see these two wands have an interesting tale. The owner of those wands were identical twins but one was a girl and one a boy" _

"_Then how were they identical?" Alex asked _

"_They came from the same womb, it had never happened before but they were wizards no one really questioned. Anyway these twins got these wands and ended in very different places the boy Damien, who held the black wand, became one of the first dark wizards and the girl, Angelica who held the white wand, helped Mungo Bonham start the St. Mungo Hospital. Then when they finally meet up years later they both died and their souls where brought into the wands." Tony finished _

"_So the reason the black wand flew into my hand was because it wanted to be with its twin?" _

"_I guess so" Mary answered. _

XX

"Cool story mate" Albus responded

"So how did you do that spell on Malfoy?" rose asked?

"You see my wands sometimes do things on their own, a few weeks ago I dropped a vase at my aunt's store and angelica used the _Reparo _spell to fix it."

"Wait I remember you, you were at the store when my dad bought me my first wand" Albus remembered

"You were that boy?" asked Alex "Does that make your dad Harry Potter?"

"Yeah why?" Albus asked

"He was the Auror that caught the stray death eater who brought back the inferni voldemort" Alex stated "So what house do you think you guys will be in"

"I'll probably be in Gryffindor" rose stated

"I'm praying for Gryffindor" Albus sighed.

"Well I'll probably be in Slytherin or Hufflepuff, that's where Angelica and Damien were put"

"Do ya want anyting from the cart diaries" the lady asked.

Alex looked worried "Oh I completely forgot about food."

"It's ok, will take the lot" Albus told them all pleasantly.

XX

"Gross grass flavored jelly beans" Alex spat out the _Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean._

"I told you they meant _every _flavour" rose retorted to his claim that _they couldn't have every flavour._

"What card did you get Albus?" referring to his chocolate frog.

"I got my dad, did you know HE was the one to kill voldemort!"

"No way, really Uncle Harry?" rose asked.

"Yep look read this right here"

"Cool"

XX

"Slytherin!" the sorting hat yelled as it was put on Malfoy's smug head. "Next up Albus Potter!" yelled one of the teachers. Everyone seemed eager to see where he was put but the Gryffindor's seemed calm and confident that he would be put in their house.

"Another potter?" the hat asked "I'm guessing like you family you will want to be in Gryffindor?"

"Please?" Albus pleaded. "Sure. Gryffindor!!" the hat yelled

"Next up Rose Weasley" the women yelled. As soon as the hat landed it yelled "Gryffindor"

"And finally Alex Ollivander." The hat landed on his head and wondered

"Your wand_s _are telling me to put you in different place but your heart says Gryffindor!!"

XX

Author Note: I will make the trio slightly stronger then there predecessors.

1.the corpse became a 'bomb' because the rarity and confusing case voldemort soul somehow caused the inferni to explode when it tried to cast a spell.

Side note: in this story Ginny decided to give James the middle name Fred which some how gave George permission to take him under his wing and teach him all about pranks and girls.


End file.
